


They Found Him

by CutestJellyfish



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutestJellyfish/pseuds/CutestJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found him in the morning. - A short fic born of The Jon leaving the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Found Him

They found him in the morning.

Rabbit was the first to realize the manor was far too silent for a mid-Monday morning. The Jon was always up early enough to greet the rising sun with a shy smile and wave, to gently wake the nesting birds with a chipper song. By the time his brothers finally powered on for the day, the youngest robot’s giddy laughter was bouncing off the walls in every direction, his adventures for the day clearly far into motion already.

It didn’t take long the copper automaton to locate the reason for today’s unusual silence.

There was a haphazardly draped quilt in the middle of the Walter family living room, extending from one antique couch to the other, effectively blocking the path of anyone hoping to stroll casually through it into the kitchen. Surrounding the single blanket was an impenetrable barrier, couch cushions and floral pillows stacked straight up to the fort’s lopsided ceiling.

A lift of the entrance flap revealed a rainbow of colors.

The floor of the fort was littered in all kinds of paper, all of it drawn, scribbled, and fully decorated. The childish pictures all depicted radically different scenes in varying degrees of bright colors - Rabbit and Jenny flying around in space with jet packs in magenta, The Spine amidst the grandest ice cream parade imaginable in canary yellow, and Michael and The Jon dancing together on a rainbow in a rainbow of colors. And so many more colorful, joyful scenes.

And there, in the middle of his heartfelt creations, was The Jon’s still form, golden faceplates tugged upward into a smile as if he was simply dreaming the morning away.

One quick peek inside of the thrown together blanket fort was all Rabbit needed to see to know he was too late.

They took the drawings, The Jon’s final goodbyes to his beloved friends and family, and hung them up throughout the manor’s many rooms and stretched hallways, a constant and ever-present reminder of the golden boy who had left them all for bigger adventures.


End file.
